Benji
Benji is a fictional character in the Unknown Nation web series. Biography Benji is the cousin of Huey. When Benji was younger, kids used to tease him by calling him a nerd and geek. He went to many colleges and institutes to become stronger, he majored in science and now he has a new found power that he continues to manifest and that is knowledge. One night, Benji a strange star passed through the sky right before his eyes and told him that he needed to go to the North End to find someone who needs his help. When he got there he found his cousin Huey and wanted to become his new mentor.He often times claims that power of the mind is the strongest power there can be. He mixes potions that more often than not always has an extreme side effect. He gave Huey a special potion which turned Huey psycho for a short time until a few attacks in the wrong place cause the potion inside to act uncanny. Fighting Style Although Benji doesn't have a fighting style or any known fighting skills, he still uses others to fight his battles through the power of his own magical potions. Story ''EP5: Cousins'' Benji traveled to the North End to hopefully find the person that the stars had been pointing to every night. It was his own cousin Huey who he believed needed his help. He found Huey walking along a big field somewhere in the North End. Benji explained to Huey that they were indeed cousins and that Huey doesn't need any weapon to be stronger. Huey decides to go with Benji to his Lab. When the two get there. Benji offers Huey a potion that will make him stronger in the mind. Huey refused and Benji pushed him out of his chair, knocking Huey Benji extends his hand to Huey]]against a wall on the floor. Benji then poured the potion into the mouth of an unconscious Huey. When Huey woke up, he had changed a bit. Benji told him that his first objective is to take out his ex-girlfriend Vivian. The two went to find Vivian. Vivian was going to enter the tournament but Benji interrupted and ordered Huey to attack Vivian. Huey and Vivian fought until Huey got the upper hand and defeated her crushing her chances to get into the tournament. Later, Benji and Huey went to the battle site where the Sick Invitational tournament was being held. Benji asked Sick Donny to put Huey in the tournament. Sick Donny agreed to only if they put the golden staff up as the prize for the winner. Benji agreed leading to a final round fight between Huey and Sick Dolly. Huey won. Benji thought that the tournament should be over but Sick Donny turned it around and made himself the real final opponent. As the fight between the two got underway, a blow to the stomach caused the potion to start to wear off which spiraled into the an upsurge on the insides of Huey. Sick Donny defeated Huey and won the golden staff which he then snapped in two claiming that he really didn't need the staff. Benji ran over to aid Huey. Benji dragged Huey off to get him medical help. Character Relationships *Huey - His cousin *Vivian - His ex-girlfriend Gallery Category:Characters